I Love You, I Love Him Not
by Rincer of Winds
Summary: Orihime has moved on from Ichigo and now has her affections aimed at Ishida. Dancing, a nervous Quincy, and a little jelousy ensue. Poor uryu!
1. Would you like to dance?

I decided to take a break from a story I'm working on and this was created! I'm not sure if it should be a oneshot or not, unless you guys would like it to continue I'm going to make it one. Please R&R, and enjoy the fluff! Oh, and** Disclamer: I do not own the characters of Bleach, all rights go to Tite Kubo**. Though I wouldn't mind owning Uryū.

* * *

Orihime watched the door nervously. The hope of seeing him was the only reason she had agreed to attend this dance, and after a half hour he still hadn't appeared. Then again, it really wasn't like him to attend social events she thought, smiling at his anti-social personality. Just then the door swung open, and Orihime ran happily toward it. "I'm so glad you could make it I-" She cut off at the sight of the couple walking through the door. "Oh, hello Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san."

"Hey Orihime!" Called Rukia, beaming on Ichigo's arm. "Wow, it looks like everyone's here!" she said, scanning the room full of shinigami and humans alike.

"Everyone except the sewing freak." said Ichigo. Before Orihime got a chance to respond, he pulled his arm from Rukia's embrace and pulled the little shinigami close. "Shall we dance?" he muttered. "If you made me come here we might as well." Rukia smiled at him, and allowed herself to be pulled away.

Orihime watched them go with only a slight sadness. The sight of Ichigo with Rukia would have sent her into tears a few short weeks ago, but after the war with the arrancar she had changed. Now the orange haired boy was no longer the one for her. Instead her affection belonged to… Her thoughts were cut off as the door swung open once more, knocking her down in the process.

"Oww…" she said, rubbing her shoulder ruefully.

"Inoue-san! Are you alright?" Orhime had to hold back a cry of delight as she identified the voice questioning her. She smiled.

"I'm fine Ishida-kun!" She said brightly, turning to the quincy as she spoke. Uryū had on a powder blue suit with a black tie, and she was pleased to see her white and blue dress matched as well as she had hoped.

"You're sure?" Uryū asked, gently taking her arm and helping her up. Trying not to blush at the contact, Orhihime nodded. Looking relived, Uryū released her and walked off to greet the others. To her embarrassment, Orhihime realized she was staring at his retreating back. Shaking her head she moved off to talk with Byakuya, who was watching the dancing with a disapproving look.

"Why aren't you dancing Kuchiki-san?" she asked, swaying back and forth to the music.

Byakuya glanced down at her, eyebrows raised. "Me? Dance? No thank you. I'm not even sure why Rangiku dragged me here." He added, looking to where the shinigami in question was twirling around a very surprised looking Gin.

"Oh, that's simple!" Said Orihime, oblivious to the ruin she was about to cause.

"It is?"

"Yes! She told me yesterday she brought you here so you could 'finally ask Renji to look past the hair clips and realize you were a man, and the one of his dreams'. Or something like that!"

Byakuya looked taken aback, and then furious. "How dare she! I am not… Why would she think… I would never like a man, much less Renji!" He spluttered out. "Rangiku! I need to speak with you!" The "petal prince" as Ichigo had secretly nicknamed him stalked off to defend his honor.

Meanwhile, Orhihime turned. Where had he disappeared to? Tonight would be the night she would finally confess her feelings, the night she finally told Ishida she loved him.

"I-Inoue-san?" Orihime spun, finding that Uryū had been standing behind her. His face was bright red, and he was pushing up his glasses frantically.

"Yes Ishida-kun?"

"Would you…" He pushed up his glasses with a gulp. "Would you like to dance?"

Orihime froze. As the question filtered through her mind, she slowly smiled. "Sure Ishida-kun! Sounds great." Blushing even more, Uryū smiled back. "Let's wait for a good song though!" Orihime added, displeased with the fast song playing in the background.

"Um… Alright." Said Uryū, thinking frantically as he did._ I don't belive she actually said yes! Why can't I just tell her how I feel?_ He knew the answer to that though. If she rejected him for Ichigo his pride might not be able to stand it. _'Pride of the Quincy'? What if she ends up with Ichigo? How will that affect my pride?_

A slow song began to play, and Orihime squealed. "I love this song!" she said, taking Uryū's arm and heading for the dance floor.

Holding her at arm's length, he began to dance. To his surprise, she slowly closed the gap between them until his arms were wrapped around her waist and back, and she was doing the same to him. _This can't be happening…_ He thought to himself. Looking up, he saw Ichigo staring at the pair with a stunned expression, ignoring Rukia's attempts to speak with him. Uryū smirked at the dumbfounded strawberry._ I guess it really is._

"Did you say something Ishida-kun?" asked Orihime, pulling away slightly to look up at him.

_Did I say that out loud?_ "Erm, no Orihime, I don't belive so."

"Oh." She moved close again, and said, "You know, you're a great dancer."

"Thank you Inoue-san." Uryū said, pushing up his glasses to disguise the hopeful look in his eyes.

"Ishida-kun?" Murmured the flower princess.

"Yes Inoue-san?"

"Well, we've been through a lot together, and I need to know two things."  
"Anything." Replied Uryū, though a part of him was disgusted by how obviously in love he seemed.

"Do you like Kuchiki-san?"

Ishida burst out laughing, earning him some odd looks from the surrounding people. "No, I don't like Kuchiki-san. What on Earth gave you that idea?"

"Well… That dress you made her was really pretty…." Said Orihime, looking at her feet.

"Did you not like your shirt? I can make you a dress if you would like one, it's really no trouble."

"Nono, It's fine." Said Orihime, looking relived. That had been weighing on her for a few weeks now, and she was glad he didn't like Rukia. "Well, if that's the case….Would you call me Orihime? We've been through a lot, and I'd like you too."  
Ishida's face went pale, and then a blush crept across it. "I'd be honored to address you by your given name Inoue… Orihime. But I must insist on one thing."

Smiling brightly, Orihime asked "What?"

"That you call me Uryū." He said, pushing up his glasses and turning his head away.

"O…okay Uryū!" Said a stunned Orihime. This was going better than she had hoped!

Far too quickly, the song ended. "Well," said Uryū, pulling away, "That was enjoyable."

Watching him walk away, Orihime couldn't bear it. "Wait, Uryū!"

Turning, the quincy looked at her. "Yes?"

"Would you… would you like to leave here?" Seeing the puzzled look on his face, she desperately continued "I mean with me." Realizing that that wasn't much better, she added "To go eat or something?"

Ishida nearly fainted. Orihime was very bad for people with low blood pressure he thought, even as she hurried over to him. "I'd love to In-Orihime."

"Great! I know a great place!" Said Orihime, grabbing Uryū's hand and heading for the door. Scared at the thought of food Orihime would enjoy, Uryū began to question his decision to go along with her.

"It's right down the road, not a far walk at all!" Said Orihime.

"Where is this?" Uryū asked, dreading the answer.

"It's just an icecream shop! C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Fun indeed…" said Uryū under his breath. For once, he was thankful he had gone to a dance.


	2. Date?

This was begging me to be continued, and I just couldn't resist! I decided to add some akward moments for poor Ishida, Orihime is a girl with a mission. Please R&R, I love hearing people's opinions of my work and how I can better it. :) Thank you Haddrell for the good review, I hope this chapter is just as pleasing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters** If I did I'd be busy annoying them or finishing the series -.-; Thursdays are too far apart for updates!

* * *

"What kind of ice-cream do you want Uryū?"

Looking slightly dazed, the Quincy said, "Vanilla would be nice Inoue-san. Um, Orihime."

"Sounds yummy!" Orihime said brightly. Turning to the man behind the counter she said, "Two vanilla's please! One with blueberry sauce and soy sauce, and one with…" She turned to Uryū, who shook his head violently. "One with nothing I guess." She finished.

"Blueberry and soy sauce Orihime? That sounds…inventive." Said Uryū, looking slightly green.

"I just made it up!" Orihime announced loudly. "I used to always get strawberry with assorted toppings, but I don't know…" She looked down at her feet. "I don't like strawberry anymore."

_She doesn't like strawberry? But she likes _the_ strawberry, Ichigo, doesn't she? Doesn't she?_ Uryū sighed. Were things always this confusing?

"Are you alright Uryū? You seem sad." Orihime peered up at him worriedly.

"I'm fine." Even as Uryū spoke, his glasses began to slip. As he reached up to push them up, they fell. Grabbing the air where they should have been, he was surprised to see a slightly blurry Orihime catch them before he did.

"Wow Ishida, I've never seen you without your glasses on!" Orihime said, putting them on as she spoke. "Hey, I can still see! Your eyes must not be that bad."

"You'd be surprised. May I have those back?"

"Sure!" Orihime took them off, and ignoring Uryū's outstretched hand began to lean toward him. Carefully, she tucked his hair behind his ears and placed his glasses on his head. She didn't move away, instead, to his delight and horror, she leaned in a little closer.

"Your know…" she said softly. "You're very…"

"Two vanillas?" Asked a loud voice.

Groaning inwardly, Uryū nodded. They look their respective ice-creams, and began quietly to eat. Uryū began to study Orihime as she ate. She eagerly devoured the blue black and white concoction._ Blue, black, and white. No, it couldn't be…_

"How's your ice-cream Uryū?" asked Orihime.

"Good, and yours?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Great! But it's almost gone." She said, pouting.

Uryū smiled, and looked at his watch. "It's getting late, would you like me to walk you home?"

"Sure!" Orihime said, pushing back her chair. Instantly Uryū was at her side, helping her up. They began to walk in a comfortable silence, neither one daring to be the first to speak.

Orihime shivered, crossing her arms. Quickly, Uryū shrugged off his jacket and offered it to her. She looked startled, and said, "Oh no, I couldn't take your jacket, I don't want to be any-"

"It's no trouble, believe me."He said. Stepping close, he began to help her into the black cotton jacket. She allowed his arms to wrap around her happily, and frowned a little when he pulled away quickly. She zipped up the jacket, and smiled.

"It's perfect Uryū, thanks."

They arrived at her house much sooner than either would have liked, and Uryū smiled half-heartedly. "Well, I suppose this is goodbye Orihime, I'll see you at school tomorrow." He turned, and began to walk away.

"Wait! Your jacket!" Called Orihime, struggling with the zipper. "Oh… it's stuck…" she said, glaring down at it. "Could you help?"

Blushing furiously, Uryū examined the zipper. _And I thought buttons were bad?_

After a moment, he managed to get the offending fastener to move, jerking it down as he did. "There you go, can you get it…" he trailed off as he saw where his hands were. Quickly he shoved them into his pockets, blushing even harder.

"Thanks Uryū!" Said Orihime, trying not to blush herself. On an impulse, she ran forward and threw her arms around him. Carefully, Uryū returned the hug, trying to ignore the fact that she could probably feel his frantic heartbeat. "Mmm… You smell nice Uryū." Said Orihime, pulling away and unlocking her door.

"Th-thank you Orihime. As do you." _Great, now she thinks I was smelling her. Well, she was smelling me, so I suppose she wouldn't find the thought too odd._

"Goodnight Uryū!" Said Orihime, stepping into her apartment. Closing the door behind her, she sank to the ground. "I was so close… why couldn't I just tell him?" she asked aloud. When no-one answered, she stood. "Maybe tomorrow."

Standing outside in the same position, Uryū slowly let the events of the night sink in. _Did that all really happen? Did I really just go on a….on a date with Orihime?_

_

* * *

_I hope they didn't seem OOC to you, I always critique my writing too much so I don't trust my opinions. There should be an update fairly soon, I just can't leave this story alone! I hope it doesn't become 100 chapters long or anything ridiculose, I'm just writing to enjoy the fluff. The next chapter shall be set at school! How will Uryuu and Orihime interact around others? Your guess is literally as good as mine at this point.


	3. School

I wrote this from Ishida-kun's point of view for some reason, I only realized it when I was halfway through! Updates may be a little farther apart because I'm trying to be dedicated to both my stories and since I've been favoring this one it's the Discworld stories turn for special attention.  
Please R&R, and enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Bleach? Because I'm not even going to try and help you with your problems if you do.**

Ishida Uryū walked along the sidewalk slowly, almost dreading arriving at the school. _What do I say to her? Do I act any different?_ _Do I mention our…._ He hesitated to even think the word "date". HE continued walking, lost in his thoughts, until he arrived at his school. Dodging through the crowded hallways, he somehow managed to squeeze his way past his classmates and slide into his seat. Relived, he pulled out a sheet of paper and began to work on his latest design for sewing club.

He began to focus in on his design. If one of his classmates had stood close to him they would have heard him muttering to himself things along the line of, "No… let the lace be 42¾", that will allow the bow to be placed exactly along the seam … ". He was blissfully unaware of the girl creeping up behind him grinning mischievously. He took his pencil away from the paper and began to look at the design skeptically. To his horror, someone reached around his head and covered his eyes, pulling his head backward as they did so.

"Guess who Uryū?" Said a very perky voice.

Uryū gulped. As if the perky voice wasn't enough he would have been able to tell just by the chest his head was being clutched too. Blushing furiously at that thought, he said "O-Orihime?"

"You guessed!" Said Orihime, releasing his head. She leaned over his shoulder and peered at the design. "That's a pretty dress."

Uryū leaned away from her slightly, trying not to blush once more and replied "Thank you Orihime."

Orihime circled around his desk and leaned across it, face level with his. "Uryū…" She said quietly. "I really enjoyed last night… Would you like to go out again sometime?"

"Sounds great Orihime." Uryū said, trying very hard to ignore the use of the phrase "go out". Orihime began to lean a closer slowly. Just as she reached the point where Uryū thought for sure he was going to faint, the classroom door burst open.

"Orihime!" called Rukia and Ichigo. "Come here, maybe you can settle this argument we have going on."

Orihime started, blushed, and skipped off to help the yelling shinigami. Uryū sat perfectly still, too stunned to move. _I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it… She was probably just going to steal my glasses again. Yes, that must have been it. And now she's hurrying off to help Ichigo. _ He began to work on his design again, only to be interrupted by the teacher coming into the room.

Lunchtime came quickly, and Uryū approached the group of his friends. Seeing that there was no room at the picnic table they had claimed, he walked off a little bit and began to picnic under a tree. He studied the group as he did so. Somehow they had crammed ten people onto a small picnic table. It was so crowded Orihime and Rukia were practically sitting on Ichigo's lap. His eyes narrowed at that sight. Rukia sitting on Ichigo was Ichigo's business, but Uryū didn't think that Orihime should be. He dragged his eyes back to his food and began to eat.

"Is this seat taken?"

Uryū shook his head without bothering to check the identity of the speaker, and continued to eat. A few moments later, the voice filtered through his head. "Orihime?" He asked, looking up.

"Hey Uryū! It was way too crowded over there, and besides…" She smiled. "I'd rather eat with you. It's nice and peaceful with just two people."

"Orihime… You said that you'd like to 'go out' again sometime." Said Uryū, pusing up his glasses frantically.

"Yeah, I'd love to hang out with you!" Orihime said brightly.

"Would you like to come over for dinner sometime this week?" Uryū blushed and began to backtrack quickly. "I mean only if you want to, no obligation. Feel free to say no, I mean I wouldn't even be surprised if you di-"

"Uryū?" Seeing him cease his rambling, Orihime continued. "I'd love to."

"o…oh." Said Uryū, being very careful to look only at his food. The two ate in silence mostly, except for a period of time where Orihime explained her theory that ichigo had been abducted by aliens at birth and their testing was what caused his short temper and orange hair. During this discussion Uryū had to work hard to keep from rolling on the grass laughing, and only did so because of her deadpan expression.

After lunch, Uryū was cornered by one Asano Keigo.

"What were you doing to Orihime? If you robbed her of her virtue I will kill you!" Shouted Asano, arms flailing wildly.

It took Uryū a good fifteen minutes to silence the idiot, and he walked away from the school with cries of "You fiend! Stealing Orihime! I'll get you for this! Her virtue must be protected!"

Uryū sighed. Some people at his school were really just too idiotic to bear talking too. Turning the day's events over in his head, he began to walk home.

* * *

I had trouble with Keigo, so I hope he seemed spazztic enough. Next chapter takes place at Ishida's house! *fangirl squeal*


	4. Dinner

The next chapter! I finally got around to writing it folks. I'm probablly going to write one more, and then end it unless it just refuses to end. Thanks for all the reviews, and for those of you who noticed Byakuya did call Rangiku Rangiku, but that's because I couldn't remember her last name- motsumoto? so I just put Rangiku. I don't _really_ support yaowie, (I can't even spell it!) but I can just picture Rangiku trying to set up Bya-kun and Renji. Anyway, I'm sure you guys don't care about all this, so please R&R (even critisism is appreciated as long as it's not a flame) and enjoy the Ishihime!

**Disclaimer: Just...no. I don't own it.

* * *

**

That evening, Ishida Uryū was sitting at home quietly sewing. Somehow he kept messing up, muttering darkly under his breath every time he did. The mistakes probably had something to do with the girl who kept running circles around his brain, making it impossible for him to concentrate. He glanced at the clock, and was startled when he saw how late it was. "6 already…" he said aloud. Finally with a sigh he tossed the sewing aside and began to work on a science paper for school. He read what he had previously written.

…_The atom was then proved to be made of three separate pieces called Inoue, Ichigo, and Ishida. Ishidas are negative, while Inoues are positive. Ichigos, on the other hand, are neutral. Studies show that Ishidas do not orbit the nucleus (composed of Inoues and Ichigos), but instead circle them in a random, almost frantic, cloud.  
_He groaned. Had he really subconsciously turned atoms into his issues? Erasing thenames on the paper, he replaced them with their proper terms. No sooner had he finished this then he heard a knock at his door. Setting his homework aside, he began to stride toward the door. _Who could that be? And I was just about to prepare dinner too… If it's Ryukken I'm going to shut the door in his face, I swear…. _With that thought, he swung the door open, almost gasping at the sight of who was on the other side.

"Hi Uryū!" Said Orihime, clutching a basket in her hands.

"Orihime? What are you doing here?" Asked Uryū.

"Well you said that you wanted to have dinner with me sometime this week and I realized that we never actually decided a date and then I started thinking that what if monsters kidnapped me tomorrow so I really should just come over tonight so that we don't end up having to cancel our date because of me getting kidnapped!"

_Did she really just say that all in one breath? Wait… did she just say date? I must have misheard… or did I? What did she mean?_

"Um, Uryū? Can I come in?"

Uryū's head snapped up. "Oh of course! I was just about to make dinner."

Orihime smiled and offered the basket. "I'm glad I caught you before you did, I was kinda thinking that we could eat this!"

Uryū gulped. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise!" She cried delightedly.

"All…Allright, I'll go set up the table."

"No don't!" Orihime said. Uryū paused, confused by the outburst. "Picnics are more fun on the floor!" She explained.

Uryū shrugged, and went off to find something suitable for "picnicking" on the floor. Orihime knelt on the floor and began to unpack. When he returned, he saw her taking several canisters out of the basket.

"So what are we having tonight?" He asked nervously.

"Homemade mackerel miso stew!" Orihime said, ladling it out into two bowls as she spoke.

"That's my favorite." Said Uryū with a shy smile.

"I hope you like it!" Orihime said, finishing setting the blanket for a meal.

They sat down to eat, and Uryū watched in terror as Orihime began to pull things from the basket and add them to her soup. _Mustard… chocolate sauce… Marshmallows? Oh Goodness, how can she eat that? _Orihime saw him looking. "Oh, would you like to try some Uryū?" Before the frantic Quincy could think up an excuse, she leaned forward and popped a spoonful into his mouth. To his surprise, it wasn't as bad as he had anticipated.

"How'd you like it?" asked Orihime.

"It was allright… But I must insist you try some plain now." Leaning forward nervously, he offered a spoonful of his. Orihime ate it, and smiled.

"Yum! I prefer it with mustard, but it's still good."

"I've always liked mackerel miso stew, so I prefer it left unchanged."

"I guess that makes sense!"

The two continued to eat in silence, as Uryū frantically thought about what he could say. _I don't belive she's actually here! What do I talk about? And did she really say date earlier?_

They finished their stew, and Orihime began to place the supplies back in the basket. Uryū began to move toward her to help, and then when Orihime giggled he realized he was crawling on his hands and knees. Blushing, he stood and walked the rest of the distance. Kneeling down, he picked up a bowl and placed it into the basket. Still looking in the basket, he reached for another bowl.  
"What on Earth…" he said aloud at the strange shape and feel of the bowl. In fact, it felt like a hand. A hand…

Uryū gulped, and looked at his hand. Sure enough, it was clutching Orihime's. He let out a very un-Uryū squeak, and withdrew his hand. "I'm so sorry Orihime! I was reaching for the bowl and-"

She cut him off. "It… Its fine Uryū!" Her smile wavered. "I know you would never hold my hand intentionally…"

"No, I would! I mean I wouldn't, but I wouldn't… I mean…" He trailed off hopelessly.

Orihime smiled. "It's fine Uryū!" She said with a laugh. "I guess I should go home now."

"Please, allow me to walk you home!" Uryū said quickly.

Orihime looked surprised. "Oh, I wouldn't want to trouble you!"

"It's no trouble." Uryū said firmly, putting on his jacket.

"If you're sure."

They walked along the road to Orihime's house side by side. Uryū was treated to another of Orihime's theories, this time on Asano secretly being an American spy. When they reached Orihime's house, she walked up her steps slowly, turning before she reached the door.

"Uryū?"

His head snapped up from the pavement he had been studying. "Yes Orihime?"

"Was… Was this a date?" Orihime asked, blushing furiously.

Uryū was too stunned to speak. They stood in an awkward silence for a minute, until Orihime ran up to Uryū and hugged him. He hugged back, unsure of what was going on. When she didn't pull away, he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her tighter. She buried her head into his jacket, beginning to cry.

"What's wrong Orihime?"

"First Kurisaki-kun and now you! I'm just hopeless, I can never pick the right guy! I just…" She pulled away and began to run to her door.

"Wait! Orihime!" Uryū yelled, running up too her. "Please, don't think so poorly about yourself! You are an amazing woman, and I… I… I like you." He said the last part quietly, so quietly she couldn't even hear.

"What did you say?"

"I like you okay? But you loved Kurasaki and I had no idea you…" he trailed off again as she hugged him even tighter than before.

"I like you too Uryū!" She said happily. "But I had no idea you liked me. I'd better go… See you tomorrow at school!"

"Yeah… see you tomorrow…" Uryū said weakly, watching her enter her house. "Did that just happen?" he asked the world in general, making his way slowly back to his house.

* * *

Yes, I am studying atoms in school. How could you tell? It didn't seem terribly Uryū-ish, but oh well. I may be a while updating, I'm considering doing a song-fic of ishihime, so that plus school will take my time away from I love you I love him not. Thanks for reading!


	5. Finally

Okay guys, I finally got around to finishing it! I kept procrastinating -.-; but it got done! I'm considering doing an Ishinemu next, but I might do another with Orihime. I hope that everyone who read this story and liked it will be kind enough to find my next story and tell me how it is. I hope you like the ending, I probalby could have gone on longer, but with the amount of time it's taking me to update I thought now would be a nice place to stop. As always, R&R and tell me if I'm any good at writing endings!

* * *

Ishida was scared. For the first time in his life, he was scared of going to school. He kept thinking about what had happened the night before.

"She likes me…" he muttered. Quickly, he pulled on his school uniform and began to run. Minutes later he stopped, panting. "Thirty minutes to school. She can't have left by now." He sat down on the steps and calmed his breathing.

"Uryu?"

He lept to his feet. "Oh, Orihime!"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, closing and locking the door as she did so.

"Well, you see…" he wracked his brain. "There was a hollow report near here but it must have been a false alarm so I thought since I was near your house anyway…"

"That you'd walk me to school!" finished Orihime, clapping her hands in delight. Uryu blushed. "Let's go then!" Orihime took his hand and began to walk.

"Um, Orihime? The school is that way." Said Ishida, pointing in the opposite direction.

She slapped her forehead. "Right! I knew that." They turned, and continued. When they were halfway to the school Orihime removed her hand and linked arms with him. "Let's skip!"

"Skip?" Uryu gulped. Quincies did not skip. Even though, he somehow found himself being propelled along and reluctantly began to skip. He did, however, insist they stopped before reaching the school.

Orihime turned. "Gotcha!"

Before he realized what was happening, she had taken his glasses and had started running.

"Orihime!" he yelled, chasing after the orange blur. They ran through the school, and he caught her in front of their classroom.

"Aaah! Help!" squealed Orihime through her giggles. "I'm being attacked by a killer sewer!"

After a while she gave in, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Here." She slid the glasses onto his noses, and quickly decided to do something risky. Darting her head forward, she kissed him.

Uryu blinked furiously, turning a bright red. Looking around, he saw what must have been every guy in the school glaring at him.

"How dare you…" began Chizuru and Asano in perfect unison. Before they could finish, Tatski slammed her fists into their guts.

"Leave them alone." She growled. The crowd quickly dispersed.

"Thanks." Said Uryu.

"Yeah, thanks Tatski!" Said Orihime. "Now that Uryu and I are going out we appreciate your support!"

_Going out?_ Thought Uryu. _I could get to like this…_

_

* * *

_Well, there it is, in all it's glory! Thanks for reading, and thanks for the support of those like Haddrell who read the whole thing and were patient enough to wait for me to update. I hope to be writing for you again soon~_  
_


End file.
